Problem: Expand the following expression: $(13x+15)\cdot 2x$
We apply the distributive property to get\begin{align*}
(13x+15)\cdot 2x &= 13x\cdot 2x+15\cdot 2x\\
&= \boxed{26x^2+30x}.
\end{align*}